It is well known that human beings generally react positively to sunlight. Individuals deprived of exposure to sunlight can become depressed, apathetic, and sometimes, even physically ill. Unfortunately, however, many people maintain lifestyles, either voluntarily or otherwise, that restrict their exposure to natural sunlight.
Hospital patients and nursing home residents, for example, are often inadequately exposed to natural sunlight. Due to insufficient housing space of this nature, it is often necessary to place hospital patients and nursing home residents in windowless rooms. Because people so situated are often not ambulatory, they can be deprived of exposure to sunlight for extended periods of time resulting in the above stated problems.
Additionally, due to the lack of natural sunrise at their waking hour, night workers often experience difficulty waking up at night to begin work.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a device for relieving the problems experienced by individuals who experience insufficient exposure to natural sunlight. It is another object of the invention to provide a device which simulates in a confined space light and shadows created by natural sunlight shining through an exterior window.